Memorias del Principe
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Una mentira y una "traición" desencadeno toda la tragedia al mundo mágico, dándole a un niño una tarea imposible de realizar ya que él no era el elegido, ¿Cómo le dices a una niña de 11 años que es el amor de tu vida?, un viaje a las memorias del príncipe
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa!!**_

_**No lo puedo creer, esta historia me rondaba en mi cabeza y mis musas andaban encaprichadas con esto y no me dejaban concentrarme en los demás fics , hasta que no me senté a escribir, por el bien de mi cabeza y de mis demás historias heme aquí con un nuevo fic, nunca antes había escrito un Severus/ Hermione, últimamente le he agarrado el gusto, haber que sale de este experimento**_

_**Este capítulo es en el verano de 1991 antes de que inicie el curso en Hogwarts, el tiempo es de la corriente del realismo mágico que por cierto odio pero heme aquí haciendo esto, pondré la fechas en las que transcurrirá el capitulo para que sea más fácil de leer, hay viajes en el tiempo cuando Severus estaba en Hogwarts y también a los primeros y últimos años de Harry Potter en Hogwarts, Quien narre los capítulos no esta decidido aun podría ser un narrador externo como en este capitulo o Severus o los dos dependiendo del contenido de cap., no prometo actualizar rápido son muchas historias que tengo en proceso, pero jamás dejare una historia inconclusa, este primer capitulo dedicado a:**_

_**Amia Snape: Por tu culpa si tu la tienes, por ti empecé a leer fics de esta pareja y por el otro día que "hablábamos" en el MSN, fue horrible no deje de darle vueltas a mi cama en lo noche, eso si no serán 500000 palabras pero serán más de las 2500 y será mas que un one shot**_

_**Disclaimer: según el acuerdo dado en la historia Pureza de Amor capitulo 42 review no. 2 Severus Snape dejo de ser propiedad de JK para ser de Abril (Amia Snape), todos los demás personajes son de JK, las locuras e incongruencias son mías **_

* * *

30 de agosto de 1991

En un mueble de madera oscura, casi tan grande llegando hasta lo alto de la pared. En sus inmensas puertas talladas con yelmos heráldicos, viéndose de perfil, custodiaban su tesoro, cualquiera pensaría que en ese gran mueble estarían cientos de libros o de pociones tal vez, quizás si lo abrieran, si pudieran abrirlo más bien; descubrirían que era lo que pensaban pero la realidad era otra, cada "libro" era un diario de un año de su vida o anotaciones sumamente importantes para dejarlas por cualquier lado o en Hogwarts, esas "pociones" eran recuerdos, eran la prueba que todo lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño o una pesadilla, era lo que lo tenía atado a la realidad, cuando no estaba en Hogwarts dando clase, más precisos en los veranos, cuando llegaba a la calle de la hilandera era cuando se sumergía en las más oscuras profundidades de su ser, cuando se daba tiempo de añorar, maldecir, o simplemente recordar, esos momentos tan valiosos en donde volvía a ser humano, un muchachillo que iba a Hogwarts siendo el mejor en pociones o un joven de veinte años con un futuro brillante a lado de la mujer que amaba y su hija.

Faltaban dos días para que las clases empezaran, para que el hijo de su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo llegara a el gran castillo ¿Con que cara lo vería? Siendo él, él culpable de la muerte de sus padres, pero todo en esta vida se paga y con creces diría él, gracias a Merlín había sobrevivido el niño y con eso la desaparición-muerte del Señor Tenebroso pero eran ellos o ellas y Severus Snape no dudo en elegir en cuanto supo lo de la profecía

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

Esa versión era la que Lord Voldemort sabía, y tal como Herodes, El Señor Tenebroso pensó en matar a los tres posibles bebes: el bebe Potter, el bebe Longbotton y el bebe Snape, empezando con este último, aunque creyera que era un Black, después seguía Potter y ahí acabo su labor.

Un día de la nada desapareció Hermione con su bebe muchos pensaron que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado las mato, el 19 de septiembre de 1979 cualquier rastro de ellas se esfumo Severus las había buscado por cielo Mar y tierra y no las encontró uso los métodos mas modernos y antiguos para su búsqueda y la última opción aunque pesimista era la única que tenía lógica Voldemort había terminado con ellas.

Severus había mentido a su _Lord_, había omitido información importante eso si, como que _"El_ _único con poder de derrotarlo_" no era único sino _única_, un pequeñisimo detalle, o que _el nacido_ tendría a uno de sus Padre en sus filas y que su madre sería hija de muggles, pero eso ya no importaba, ni siquiera haber "traicionado" a Lily había valido la pena.

* * *

21 de Septiembre de 1976

En la torre de Astronomía Severus Snape miraba hacia los campos de quiditch, el nunca había considerado ser parte de ese equipo de trogloditas en escobas, no por supuesto que no, su intelecto iba más allá de eso, ese preciosísimo tiempo lo dedicaba a inventar y practicar nuevos hechizos de su autoría. Un grupo de cinco personas se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo, Severus creía saber de quienes se trataban, los cuatro idiotas de Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin, Era una buena oportunidad de hacerles algo mientras ellos caminaban despreocupados, pero la presencia de una señorita que jamás había visto en su vida lo hizo contenerse, El era todo un caballero y no haría nada en contra de una dama, así que decidió que habría otra oportunidad en donde pudiera vengarse de todas las que le habían hecho esos imbéciles, sin embargo miro a que todos la ayudaban cargando sus pertenencias, ella se veía contenta, seguramente por un comentario que había hecho Sirius Black quien la miraba pícaramente. "Una más al club de admiradoras de el Perro Black" se dijo Severus mientras seguía apuntando a una paloma blanca

-sectustempra-dijo mientras un hechizo de color rojo salía hacia la paloma, y al impactar en ella, empezó a salir sangre de todo el cuerpo por las heridas que había causado el hechizo

-Arpmetsutces- volvió a decir y la ave que ya estaba demasiado herida y débil por la sangre que había perdido, se le empezaron a cerrar las heridas

Severus tomo su libro de pociones, su favorito sobraba decir y escribió con su letra pequeña y apretada en una de las esquinas

_Sectustempra usar solo con enemigos _

Cerro el libro y empezó a encaminarse hacia las mazmorras

* * *

30 de agosto de 1991

Severus, volvía a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en el gran mueble, entrepaño por entrepaño, encontró su viejo libro _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_, lo tomo y empezó a hojear, despues de apenas unos minutos lo coloco bajo su brazo, puso los hechizos correspondientes para que nadie osase en entrar en su casa ni abrir su librero, se encamino hacía la chimenea, tomo polvos flu y dijo

-A las Mazmorras de Hogwarts

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, con el tiempo hare los capitulos mas grandes, espero sus reviews!!!**_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	2. ¿Como le digo q es el amor de mi vida?

_**Holaaa!! **_

_**No esperaba regresar tan rápido, Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a: MissLuppi, laurayuli, Amia Snape, Sayuri Hasekura, vampilolita y pabaji, por sus reviews va dedicado a ustedes este segundo capítulo, también gracias a todos los que se pasaron por el cap. y leyeron o agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos Gracias!!, por otro lado feliz navidad!!!**_

_**Soy grinch en cuanto a las festividades como navidad, san Valentín, día de las madres etc.. Pero el hecho de que yo lo sea no quiere decir que ustedes también así que espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos y que Santa les traiga lo que piden (pongan chonguitos para que me traigan a mi Draco pliis!!)**_

* * *

1ro de septiembre de 1991

A Severus Snape poco le importaba en estos momentos que el director quisiera verlo en la oficina, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como pasar su última tarde del verano tranquilamente antes de que llegaran esos mocosos insolentes retrasados. Sabía de sobra lo que el anciano director le diría, y si ya sabía ¿Cómo para que iría?, Severus estaba molesto, bueno mas bien furioso, si furioso esa era la palabra, le disgustaba de sobremanera que le dijeran que hacer, este año no pintaba nada bien el director por onceava vez consecutiva le había negado el puesto de maestro contra las artes oscuras , no es que prefiriera las artes oscuras que pociones, era algo que le apasionaba, un arte que odiaba compartir con cualquier imbecil, no todos podían tener condiciones para ello, era frustrante ver los intentos de todos esos mocosos por distinguir el pelo de unicornio con el de una vela, o como saber cuando tienes que retirar el caldero de fuego, todo eso se le juntaba con las palabras de aliento que por supuesto él, Severus Snape no necesitaba, el no necesitaba que le recordaran a su mujer, ni a su hija que en este mismo año entraría a Hogwarts por que el las recordaba en cada momento de su vida y bueno ni siquiera podía desquitarse con sus queridos alumnos, eso pensó al menos sabía que ellos servían para algo, salio de su frías mazmorras hacia el despacho del director

-Chocolates envinados-dijo mientras que la gárgola se movía

El director se encontraba de pie acariciando a su ave Fawkes y en cuanto escucho a Severus tocar la puerta se sentó en su gran silla y salio de sus labios un

-pasa

Severus entro y se puso frente al director, estrecharon sus manos rápidamente, el director con un gesto le indico que se sentará y Severus lo hizo a pesar de que no le gustara que el anciano lo manejara

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones en la hilandera?

-estimulantes

-Severus ¿sigues molesto por el puesto de maestro de DCAO?

-No, en absoluto

-¿entonces que te tiene así?  
-que quisiera tener unos pocos minutos mas de paz antes que lleguen lo alumnos

-Hoy entraría tu hija a Hogwarts, sabes que puede ser que esté entre los alumnos que lleguen hoy al colegio, y por otra parte entra el hijo de Lily, sabes lo que eso conlleva ¿verdad?

-Lo sé-dijo con un aire aburrido aunque por dentro estaba fastidiado que le recordaran algo que había tenido presente todo el verano

-qué bueno que lo tengas presente, no deseo quitarte más tu tiempo Severus así que te puedes retirar

Snape estaba un poco asombrado ¿desde cuándo Albus Dumbledore lo dejaba ir tan rápido?, no le dio tiempo que el director se arrepintiera cuando el ya salía hacia la puerta, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y eso indicaba que los alumnos estaban por llegar, obviamente un hombre como él no podía decir que se encontraba nervioso, pero así era y después de todo ¿como no lo estaría?, el director lo había mencionado y eso había incrementado sus nervios, Snape se dirigió hacia las mazmorras espantando cualquier pensamiento relacionado a Hermione, su hija Eileen y Lily, y se dedico a pensar en que por lo menos este año tendría como alumno a su ahijado Draco que por su puesto no pertenecía al grupo de alcornoques que llenaban sus aulas, si el mismo había participado en la enseñanza de este en pociones, no podía volver esperar a ver por tercer año consecutivo el rostro de la jefa de Gryffindor cuando Slytherin ganará la copa, y tal como si la hubiera invocado Minerva se apareció ante él y como siempre directa e impaciente le preguntó

-¿te encargarás este año de poner el sombrero seleccionador en los alumnos?, por que de ser así ya tendrías que estar en la puerta he visto como Hagrid sube a los de primero sobre los botes

-El año antepasado me toco a mí, después a Pompona así que sigues tú o Filius

-Filius aun no llega

-Entonces te toca recibir a los alumnos, ya deberías ir que estan por llegar – dijo imitando el tono que empleo ella cuando le dijo lo mismo, dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia el gran comedor, en donde ya se encontraban un par de maestros como Septima, Pompona y Dumbledore. Snape se sentó en su silla que le correspondía desde hace años a lado de Septima y empezaron a charlar, Septima era de las pocas personas que podía decirse que se llevaba bien con Severus, estuvieron en la misma generación de Hogwarts, solo que ella pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, y entraron el mismo año a dar clases, pero lo que mas les unió en su momento fue Hermione, Septima y ella habían sido las mejores amigas y en cuanto supo de la desaparición de Hermione ella emprendió una búsqueda para encontrar a su gran amiga y ahijada sin resultado alguno

-Severus ¿crees que este año mejore la calidad de alumnos?, desde hace cuatro años en los cursos avanzados solo he tenido tres y este año apenas dos

-Sinceramente no lo creo Septima, aunque debo decir que tú eres más exigente que yo a la hora de escoger a los alumnos de avanzado

-Si pido lo mismo que tu solo extraordinarios

-Si, que hayan sacado extraordinario en Artimancia y por lo menos en transformaciones, pociones y encantamientos, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay que ser selectivos en cuanto a los alumnos que se quieren especializar mas en nuestras materias, aunque creo que estoy siendo demasiado flexible

-No lo creo Severus, en tus clases apenas si llegan a cinco

El gran comedor se fue llenando de alumnos de segundo a séptimo y profesores que venían un poco retrasados que empezaban a acomodarse en sus mesas

-Si, por lo menos tengo que decir que las clases con los de séptimo y sexto son más productivas

Severus agradecía en silencio a Septima al no halar sobre su hija

-Por cierto no te he preguntado como te ha ido con lo que te encargo el ministerio… ¿Septima me estas escuchando?

-Oh Perdón Severus, me distraje creí haber visto, no olvídalo ¿que decías?

Severus volteo hacia su lado izquierdo y vio como una fila de niños intentaba acomodarse y veía todo asombrándose del castillo, no iba a buscar a nadie antes de tiempo ya se enteraría después así que siguió con la plática, el sombrero seleccionador comenzaba a cantar, y ellos mantenían pararon por unos minutos su conversación habían pasado por esto varias veces que les resultaba un poco aburrido, el comedor estallo en aplausos una vez que el sombrero termino de cantar y ellos tranquilamente reanudaron su conversación

-que como vas con lo del ministerio

-Todas las vaciones me dedique a eso aun no término, viaje a Rumania tres veces y lo tendré que volver a hacer, espero terminar antes de las vaciones de navidad, no me agradarían otras vacaciones trabajando

Oían los nombres de los alumnos por la voz de Minerva y cuando nombraron al primer Slyterin Severus aplaudió rápidamente y siguió con su conversación, Septima tomo de su copa un poco de vino cuando Severus alzo la suya para tomar, fue ahí donde escucharon

-Granger, Hermione

Severus casi se ahoga con el vino mientras que Septima soltó la copa haciendo un ruido que fue callado por, el grito de el sombrero al decir

-GRYFFINDOR!!

Septima y Severus se miraron significativamente y buscaron a la niña con la mirada por la mesa de Gryffindor, la encontraron casi al instante. Una niña de grandes ojos café, con mucho cabello castaño y desordenado platicaba con una niña rubia, sin duda se parecía demasiado a la Hermione que ellos conocían, pero todo era tan confuso ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su mujer tuviera la edad que se supondría que tenia su hija?, claro en el caso de que estuvieran hablando de la misma Hermione, La cara de Severus estaba igual que siempre solo el sabía por dentro lo que pasaba por su cabeza, el podía jurar por Hermione misma que esa niña era su Hermione no le quedaba la menor duda, la forma de sus gestos y esos ojos era los mismos de su esposa ¿y su hija?

-Hay otra opción Severus puede que sea Eileen

Se atrevió a decir Septima

-Los ojos y el cabello de Eileen son negros es Hermione no tengo dudas

-Pero es una niña, Hermione apenas tendría 30, 31 años, ¿Le dirás algo?

-Claro Septima, por Merlín ¿Cómo le dices a una niña de once años que es el amor de tu vida?, primero necesito investigar de donde viene, quienes son sus padres, todo lo que pueda

-Dumbledore te puede ayudar, se que no te agrada la idea, pero puedes hacer una excepción por ella

Severus tenia un lió de emociones dentro de él, tanto tiempo que la creyó perdida y ahora la tenía delante de sus ojos, estaba feliz no lo podía negar pero el hecho de que la encontrara así era desconcertante, apenas si escucho el nombre de su ahijado cuando el ya estaba sentado y como era de suponerse se fue a Slytherin aplaudió mas de lo que hacia e intercambio una mirada significativa con él, después paso Harry Potter, el parecido con su padre era innegable todo de el gritaba POTTER, pero los ojos eran de Lily, su amiga, quito inmediatamente de su cabeza esos pensamientos y volvió su vista hacía Hermione, el la encontraba tan linda como siempre y eso no hizo mas que traer a su mente la imagen de Eileen, encontraría a su hija, resolvería todo esto y volvería a tener a su familia.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se pero creo que en una parte Severus me salio muy OC ¿Qué dicen?, el sig cap viene como Severus conoció a Hermione y la ya conocida primer clase de pociones, uno de mis caps favoritos del primer libro, en fin espero sus reviews!!**_

_**Nos leemooos**_

_**Besiitoooos**_

_**bye**_


	3. Te casaras conmigo

_**Hola!! **_

_**Se que había prometido otra cosa para este cap pero esto fue lo que me salio, es lo mas largo que he escrito para esta historia y me ha costado un mundo hacerlo, ténganme piedad con el lemmon es primer lemmon así que no creo que me haya salido tan bien como hubiese querido, al parecer esta historia será la de las primeras veces, en fin en el siguiente habrá lo que había dicho para este capitulo que nació escuchando una canción, Pensaba en eso cuando la escuchaba, les dejo el link de la canción quiten los espacios y cuando aparezcan los asteriscos denle play les recomiendo que mientras dejen cargarla **_

_**ht tp://w ww. youtube . com/watch?v=vs2R 1GW S xFo **_

_**El capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a mi madre Amia, sin ella no tendríamos casa ni chimenea ni árbol de duraznos, ni lemmon mil y un gracias te quieroooooo**_

_**Disclaimer: La casa es de Amia, los personajes de JK y las locuras mías **_

* * *

3 de diciembre de 1977

Hermione buscaba a Séptima por los jardines de Hogwarts, se habían quedado de ver en el jardín que quedaba justo a lado del invernadero tres de herbología, a Hermione se le hacía prácticamente imposible de creer que la que fuera su profesora en Hogwarts (claro cuando ella estaba en su tiempo) pudiera tener tantos problemas con la materia que impartía, aun así a ella jamás se le olvidaba lo buena maestra que había sido y todo lo que le había enseñado, por eso cada vez que Séptima se atoraba con algún tema ella sin duda la ayudaba sin contar que también en estos tiempos era su mejor amiga, tenían tantas cosas en común y lo más importante nunca la bombardeaba con preguntas que no pudiera responder .

Hermione desesperada por no encontrar a su amiga se sentó en una fría roca puesto que el invierno estaba en su mayor esplendor, no es que no le gustará el frío de hecho el invierno era su época preferida del año pero le hacía recordar a Harry y a Ron pero más que nada le hacía sentirse culpable, demasiado por querer permanecer en esta época ocupar un lugar en ese tiempo y espacio que no le correspondía, seguramente sus amigos la estarían buscando como loca y ella aquí tomándose unas "vacaciones", por eso la culpabilidad le embargaba a ratos y como no hacerlo si aquí todo era tan fácil era cierto que Voldemort se alzaba pero ¿Qué podía tener Voldemort contra ella? independientemente que era una sangre sucia, nada, no había mortifagos que buscarán su cabeza por ser la amiga del niño que vivió, solo era una joven de 17 años más en ese lugar y la verdad era que se le antojaba quedarse ahí, por todo eso y por él, más que nada por él. Ella sabía que él la observaba desde la otra punta del jardín y en realidad estaba molesta ¿Qué le costaba caminar unos cuantos pasos para estar al lado de ella?, definitivamente ella no daría el primer paso. Él estaba molesto y ella también, el pobre de James llevaba tres días en la enfermería sin poder salir y bueno de Sirius ni hablar aun parecía la hermana gemela de Bellatrix cosa que Bella odiaba ya que no soportaba verse con el uniforme de Gryffindor y que francamente no sabía si matar a Severus a cruciatus o "agradecerle" por humillar a su querido primo. Hermione en cambio estaba completamente harta de sus peleas no podía ponerse de un lado ni de otro, pero francamente se molestaba cuando alguna de las dos partes salía herida y bueno lo de Sirius hasta era divertido pero lo de James había sido otro nivel.

-¿sigues enojada? –pregunto Severus

Ella se sobresalto un poco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en el momento que se puso detrás de ella, tenía que evitar verlo sino sería incapaz de decir algo coherente, aun así no pudo evitar hacerlo estaba parado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho traía un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los pies, se veía tan alto desde la posición donde ella se encontraba, imponente como siempre , su cara lucia seria pero solo Hermione sabía que no era seriedad si no preocupación de que ella siguiera enojada con él, y que Merlín la perdonara pero ella no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él. Se levanto lentamente hasta erguirse totalmente y lo tenía tan cerca que su olor a sándalo y maderas la envolvió, haciéndola sentirse en las nubes. Severus le llevaba una cabeza a Hermione por eso ella tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y darle un suave beso, el la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo. Mientras que se besaban Hermione se acordaba de otra razón por la cual le gustaba el invierno y mas específicamente el frío, le recordaba a él que curiosamente su fría presencia le causaba a ella todo lo contrario, ella ya podía sentir como un muy conocido calor la inundaba en el pecho instalándose en todo su cuerpo haciendo que algo dentro de su vientre estallara, y creo que no hacía falta decir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Severus, y como no hacerlo si el era todo lo que alguna vez quiso para si jodidamente misterioso e inteligente dominante sarcástico y lo mas maravilloso de todo la amaba con locura como ella a él y ahí se iba cualquier pensamiento de culpabilidad era egoísta tal vez estaba pensando solo en su felicidad a lado de ese hombre que en esos momentos desprendía una mano de su cintura para posarla en su mejilla pero no le importaba nada mas, James podría quedarse otros diez días mas en la enfermería, Harry y Ron podrían morir en el intento buscándola y sin duda no le importaría. Sus manos que descansaban tímidamente sobre su pecho fueron a parar en su cuello, unos minutos después Severus despegaba sus labios de los de ella, haciendo que Hermione protestara frunciendo el ceño, el ante ese gesto sonrió de lado y dijo

-Al parecer ya no estas tan enojada como se supone que deberías estarlo

-Eres imposible

Ella se alejo de él y fue hasta al árbol mas cercano recargándose en él, estaba un poco molesta odiaba que le recordara la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía cuando estaba con él

-Ven acompáñame- dijo él

-No puedo estoy esperando a Séptima

Severus sonrió burlonamente y ella lo entendió todo, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Si a él no se le escapaba nada, él seguramente pensando en que estaba ella estaba demasiado enojada con él, convenció a Séptima de ayudarla y allí estaba ella tal como él lo había planeado, después intercambiaría un par de palabras con ella y se vengaría ¿por que no? y Sirius le ayudaría en eso

-Eres un manipulador Severus

-Si y aun así me amas, así que ¿me acompañas o no?

Sin poder negar aquella información Hermione decidió mejor preguntar a donde la llevaría

-¿A dónde iremos?

-¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo?

-No eso quiere decir que si valdrá la pena olvidarme un poco de mi enojo y salir contigo

Ella sabia que cualquier cosa que involucrara a él y a ella solos valdría la pena pero era una sutil forma de vengarse por lo que había dicho con anterioridad

-Por Salazar Hermione ¿podrías escoger otro día para enojarte y no este?

Ella sabía a lo que Severus se refería, por eso había estado ella toda la mañana buscándole como loca, y no lo había encontrado, incluso le había pedido a Sirius el mapa y tampoco lo encontró, no pudo evitar molestarse un poco más por eso y le reprocho

-¿y hasta ahorita te acuerdas? Por Merlín Severus ya viste la hora que es, esperaba verte más temprano, pero esta bien por hoy no peleare

Hermione se acerco a él y le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos en los de él, Severus no pudo evitar decir

-Eres totalmente impredecible, me voy a volver loco con tus cambios de humor tan repentinos- dijo Severus

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y emprendieron su caminata fuera del castillo en silencio, disfrutando de la vista que les otorgaba la naturaleza, el cielo tenía un precioso color lila y caían pequeños copos de nieve, el lago negro era una pista de hielo muggle enorme a Hermione le dieron ganas de traer sus patines con ella. Según ella iban encaminados hacia el bosque prohibido, pero bueno con Severus nunca se sabía era tan misterioso que era imposible saber a que lugar la llevaría, Hermione no se había equivocado. Se adentraron unos metros al bosque, Severus se soltó de la mano de Hermione para buscar su varita que se encontraba en el interior del abrigo, ella lo miraba desconcertada queriendo saber que era lo que su novio se proponía a hacer, Severus la atrajo hacía si tomando su cintura fuertemente y desaparecieron, llegaron a lo que era el otro lado del bosque prohibido, Hermione se permitió quedarse varios minutos mas abrazando el cuerpo de Severus, el no tenía conveniente alguno en quedarse así toda la vida, oliendo sus cabellos y teniéndola solo para él , si era posesivo y mas cuando se trataba de ella, Hermione se separo un poco de él para observar su rostro específicamente sus ojos, impenetrables y oscuros podía estar horas observando sus ojos, así que volvió a tomarle la mano y lo jalo para que fueran a donde se supone que tenían que ir, Severus hizo un hechizo que le impidió a Hermione abrir los ojos, ella protesto inmediatamente.

-Severus! No me agrada andar a oscuras, por cierto no se supone que nadie puede desaparecerse en Hogwarts

-Será solo un momento, y si eso se supone logre encontrar un problema con el hechizo y justo donde nos aparecimos es donde se encontraba la falla, espero que a la señorita no le moleste transgredir las reglas

Severus siempre las sorprendía con esa clase de cosas, en general con su inteligencia. Ella negó con la cabeza, había hecho cosas peores aunque nunca por su satisfacción personal, soltó su mano y la apoyo en su brazo para tener un poco de más estabilidad, él la condujo con bastante cuidado hacia una hermosa casa, Severus quito el hechizo y dejo que Hermione contemplara la casa

*******

La casa no era ni muy grande como para ser una mansión ni muy pequeña, simplemente de un tamaño perfecto estaba decorada en piedra y en el techo se podían observar dos chimeneas una más pequeña que otra que estaban cubiertas del blanco de la nieve, los marcos de la ventana y puertas estaban hechos de madera, todo alrededor de la casa lo cubría una fina capa de nieve, un gran árbol ya sin hojas o algún fruto cubría completamente un lado de la casa que daba vista hacía el bosque prohibido, nunca antes a Hermione el bosque le parecía tan hermoso como salido de un cuento mágico. Hermione volteo a ver a Severus con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para que pudiera explicarle o más bien que le confirmara que no estaba soñando

-¿podemos entrar?-preguntó Hermione

Severus se acerco hasta la puerta y la abrió, esperando que Hermione entrara en ella, Hermione sin saber mucho que esperarse entro con paso lento, maravillándose por la amplia estancia que veía, la casa estaba totalmente desocupada no había rastro de que alguien viviera allí y se le hizo muy raro, en realidad todo era muy raro, el lugar donde se ubicaba, la forma de la casa, tomo la mano de Severus y lo arrastro a que siguieran viéndola llegaron a una habitación enorme que se encontraba en la parte posterior, esta habitación tenia dos plantas y casi sin pensarlo Hermione dijo:

-La biblioteca

-Me estaba preocupando pensé que ya no te acordabas

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste que esta era….?

-Alguna vez vi un par de dibujos tuyos en donde esto aparecía, sabía el hechizo pero lo que no lograba encontrar era el lugar – dijo despreocupado mientras conjuraba fuego para la imponente chimenea

No lo demostraba pero se encontraba complacido de que Hermione se encontrara sorprendida, también se encontraba nervioso pues lo que le diría no era cualquier cosa, no dudaba del amor que Hermione sentía por el, pero sabía que era algo que debía pensarse con mucho detenimiento, Él que había jurado desde que era niño no casarse, desde hace ya varios meses venia planteándose esa peligrosa idea, pero de alguna forma desde que había comenzado la relación con Hermione no concebía de ninguna otra forma su vida mas que a lado de ella, estaba seguro que el no cometería los errores de su padre y su historia sería completamente diferente, tenía todo fríamente calculado, Cissy lo había ayudado a preparar el discurso para que Hermione no saliera ahuyentada pues el no era la persona con mas tacto al decir las cosas, aunque el no veía el inconveniente al soltarle semejante proposición rápido y directo, como diría un dicho muggle al mal paso darle prisa, pero la menor de las Black había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse como le pediría Severus Snape a Hermione Granger que fuera su esposa, así que Cissy se apiado de la pobre novia de su mejor amigo y le ayudo.

Terminaron de dar el recorrido por toda la casa, Hermione cada vez se adentraba mas al interior su sonrisa se ensanchaba, Severus no muy paciente la llevo a la parte de afuera en donde se encontraba una banca de madera llena de nieve, Hermione con un hechizo hizo que la nieve desapareciera y brindarle un poco de calor a la banca, se sentó en la banca e hizo un ademán invitando a que Severus siguiera su ejemplo, Hermione se quedo un rato en silencio disfrutando de la vista que tenia el lago negro congelado el bosque, la casa; y también escogiendo las próximas palabras que le diría a Severus.

-Gracias, aunque no entiendo el por qué la casa ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

Severus la miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo

-Te casaras conmigo en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts, ahora en estas vaciones podrás empezar a planear con mi madre el evento, la boda será en Julio irán pocos invitados, los Malfoy, Lestrange, Rosier tal vez y los Black, Regulus será bienvenido mientras no traiga a su hermano. Este será nuestro hogar tal vez tengamos uno o dos hijos, por supuesto Lucius y Cissy serán los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo y claro que irán a Slytherin, No quiero nada de ratas, pulgas o cornamentas por aquí, en cambio Séptima podrá venir las veces que quiera a tomar el té con nosotros.

Hermione mientras que oía lo que él decía había quedado boquiabierta eso en el idioma de Severus era una proposición de matrimonio, no podía ni hablar por un lado quería gritar SI pero por el otro se le hacía demasiado precipitado, se convenció a si misma de tranquilizarme y darle una respuesta que Severus se veía un poco impaciente por oír lo que ella tuviera que decirle

-Definitivamente no quiero a Rosier en mi boda, sería una completa grosería que acudiera Regulus y no Sirius así que estará invitado también, presiento que no darás tu brazo a torcer en cuanto a que los padrinos sean Lucius y Narcisa, esta bien pero si tenemos otro hijo que por cierto me encantaría los padrinos serán Septima y Remus o tal vez si logro convencerte será Sirius y me parece bien no habrá ratas, cornamentas ni pulgas pero tampoco habrá pelirrojas chocantes ¿OK?

Severus se sintió aliviado por que eso era un si, aun así para molestar a Hermione dijo

-Lo de Lily es discutible Hermione

Hermione molesta fulmino a Severus con la mirada diciéndole con este gesto que no era para nada discutible el asunto y agrego

- Prefiero ver a todo Slyterin en esta casa antes de que Evans ponga un pie aquí

Severus sonrió de lado al ver que Hermione estaba celosa y acaricio su frente para que relajara su entrecejo y dijo

-Perfecto tu lo has dicho no quiero que luego te quejes por que Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson y Zabinni no salgan de aquí

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en lo que dirían Harry y Ron si supieran que los padres del primero están vetados en su casa y que los padres de Draco, Theo, Pansy y Blaise son bienvenidos. Severus la tomo desprevenida y la beso, ella estaba inmensamente feliz se casaría con él, formaría una hermosa familia viviría en su casa de ensueño todo pintaba a ser perfecto, se separo de él y le dijo

-Entremos

Se paro y fue hasta la puerta esperando a que Severus se levantara y entrara con ella, el lo hizo muy lentamente para la desesperación de ella, fueron directamente hasta la biblioteca, Hermione conjuro un par de mantas y se acostó sobre una de ellas y empezó a ver la estancia y la forma en que podía decorarla ella preferiría los colores claros y sabia que Severus los oscuros, volteo a verlo y prendía fuego a la chimenea, se acerco hasta ella y se quito el abrigo por que el fuego empezaba a hacer la estancia mas calida ella también se quito el abrigo el suéter y la bufanda de Gryffindor.

Severus se acostó a lado de ella recargando su cabeza en su mano para verla, no podía dejar de hacerlo se veía tan hermosa mientras se mordía su labio señal de que o estaba nerviosa o estaba pensando, ella lo saco de sus ensoñaciones al preguntarle

-¿Te molestaría si pintamos la habitación de blanco?

-es tuya puedes hacer lo que quieras en ella

-Perfecto puedo hacer lo que yo quiera en ella- dijo con voz insinuante

Severus sintió como ella jalo de su camisa y el para no aplastarla se apoya en sus manos que quedaron a los costados del cuerpo de Hermione, el se acerco despacio y la beso como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, este beso era distinto el se sabía que desde el momento que ella había aceptado era su dueño, la falta de aire hizo que Severus se separara de ella, la posición de Severus le dejaba admirar sus hermosos ojos castaños, que se quedaron ahí un rato contemplándola, después bajo su mirada hasta llegar a su escote, Severus volvió a acercarse a ella con la firme intención que lo que hicieron sus ojos lo hiciera su boca, Hermione disfrutaba de los besos que le proporcionaba Severus a estas alturas Hermione ya no tenia ni voz ni voto y se dejaba hacer, Ella trataba de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él lo mas rápido posible , Severus sonreía ante la impaciencia de su novia y dijo

-Querida por algo eres bruja, usa la varita si te causan tantos problemas unos simples botones

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente y le apunto con la varita dejándole sin ropa, el alzo la ceja al sentirse desnudo y ante esto Hermione dijo

-Por si me causaba problemas el zipper también

Hermione sentía el cuerpo desnudo de Severus, su ropa dejaba traspasar el calor del cuerpo de su novio, no le era suficiente, ella quería que el le liberarse de su propia ropa para poder estar màs en contacto con él, pero Hermione no contaba con que Severus la haría sufrir un poco, Severus desabrochaba lentamente algunos botones de la camisa de Hermione dejando unos pocos cerrados, dejo la tarea inconclusa y sus manos fueron a parar a las largas y suaves piernas de Hermione mientras que besaba lentamente el vientre de ella, Hermione en su desesperación comenzó a desabrocharse los botones restantes, Cuando Severus vio las intenciones de ella la tomo por las muñecas y le puso las manos por encima de su cabeza, ella le reclamo imitándole

-Querido para eso eres mago si tienes problemas con unos simples botones usa la varita

Severus sonrió con malicia y no presto demasiada atención ya que Hermione había dejado al descubierto su sostén, la causa de su sonrisa fue al ver el color: negro su favorito y mas si se trataba de la ropa interior de Hermione, ella gemía por el esfuerzo que hacía al querer separarse de su agarre cosa que le excitó a Severus de sobremanera, Hermione sentía el miembro duro de Severus muy cerca de su entrepierna y no pudo evitar quererse frotar contra de él odiando la falda y las bragas que la separaban de él, Severus se deshizo de su falda mientras que por encima del sostén besaba sus senos Hermione gemía ruidosamente y le suplicaba que se deshiciera de las prendas restantes, el soltó las manos de ella puesto que iba a necesitar las dos para lo que haría, mientras ella disfrutaba de acariciar el pecho de Severus, aun con las bragas puestas Severus empezaba a acariciarla, ella respiraba profundamente preparándose para lo que iba a venir, Severus se inclino hacía Hermione para besarla, al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua a la boca de ella introducía un dedo en su vagina masajeando lentamente su clítoris, Severus estaba complacido al sentirla completamente húmeda, con la otra mano bajo los tirantes del sostén y con la varita se deshizo completamente de él, dejo su boca para besar libremente sus senos, Hermione al sentir su lengua sobre su pezón se arqueo hacia el, su mano hacía figuras imaginarias sobre su espalda, las manos de ella iban de su suave cabello a sus hombros ,Severus comenzaba a incrementar el ritmo en el dedo que tenia dentro de ella, cuando ella casi llegaba a su primer orgasmo el fue bajando la intensidad al mismo tiempo que su boca se dirigía a su centro, a ella no le dio tiempo de reclamar ya que al instante tubo la boca de su amante jugando con sus labios. Severus era un maestro en este arte sabía hacer magia con sus manos y boca, Hermione no tardo mucho en venirse, Severus emprendió su regreso hacia la boca de Hermione muy lentamente mientras que ella seguía temblando de placer, llego a su boca y le dijo al oido

-Mírame cuando te haga mía

Ella abrió los ojos y Severus la penetro lentamente, ella cuando lo tuvo a dentro le dijo

-siempre tuya- gimió

Severus empezó a aumentar el ritmo al oír esto, coloco las piernas de Hermione rodeándole, y los jadeos de ella se intensificaron hasta que soltó Hermione un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que Severus gruñía, se quedaron sin aire y sus cuerpos temblaban, Se quedaron en la misma posición sin querer romper el momento, Severus finalmente salio de ella y se acostó a un lado abrazándola, no necesitaban decirse nada mas las palabras entre ellos sobraban siempre, ella se volteo y lo abrazo por la cintura al poco tiempo los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos y felices.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar reviews **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitooos **_

_**bye**_


	4. Primer clase de pociones

**_Holaaa!! siento la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo la uni a veces me absorbe, ya llevo una parte del sig cap espero poder actualizar el viernes, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hicierooon muuuy feliz, sin mas les dejo para que leean _**

* * *

**_6 de septiembre de 1991_**

El humor de Severus estaba peor que cualquier otro año al inicio de clases, había muchas razones la más importante era que existían muchos cabos sueltos en cuanto a que ahora Hermione se apareciera con el aspecto de una niña de 11 años, el esperaba que si por alguna razón un hechizo hubiera hecho que ella volviera a ser una niña tuviera presente los años que vivió con él, pero las esperanzas de que eso sucediera eran imposibles ya era viernes y aun no tenía noticas de ella, se tenía que conformar con verla en los desayunos, las comidas y las cenas, así como tragarse cualquier comentario cuando oía de la boca de algún compañero suyo lo brillante que era la señorita Granger, eso lo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción al mismo tiempo que confirmaba que era la misma Hermione de la que se enamoro.

Bendito Merlín y ya era viernes y tocaba clase doble con los primeros de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sentado en su escritorio comenzaba a oír el alboroto que los alumnos hacían mientras llegaban, pero basto un mirada de él para que todos los alumnos se acomodaran en sus asientos en completo silencio. Un minuto después, como era costumbre comenzó a pasar lista, trato de nombrar a todos con desinterés mientras observaba sus caras para aprenderse sus nombres, cuando llego con Hermione sus miradas se cruzaron por un efímero instante y pudo ver como ella bajaba la mirada, entonces se acordó de que ella le platicaba de sus clases antes de llegar a Hogwarts, rápidamente su mente comenzó a buscar esas conversaciones y unió cabos, hablo sobre su atractivo y enojón maestro de pociones que siempre le llamaba la atención y que nunca parecía estar satisfecho con el trabajo que hacía, casi sonrió al pensar que Hermione lo consideraba atractivo desde antes, pero le enfureció saber que ella le ocultara tantas cosas ella sabía que él fue su maestro, que ella era un niña cuando él era su maestro, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca su Hermione provenía del futuro y esa niña que sacaba cada uno de sus ingredientes era la del presente, cegado por el enojo hizo algo que no tenía pensado hacerlo: se desquito con Potter, los malos hábitos nunca se olvidan.

-Ah, sí -murmuró-. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Snape dejo pasar el momento pues aunque eso le trajera buenos recuerdos, no estaba bien que lo hiciera después de todo no solo era un Potter sino también un Evans, así que procedió a lo de siempre dar ese discurso que ya se lo sabía de memoria, le gustaba impresionar a los nuevos alumnos.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones, aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Severus pudo reconocer ese gesto tan distintivo de Hermione de ponerse ansiosa para demostrar su inteligencia, pero eso no hacía más que alimentar su enojo hacía ella

-¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

El profesor de pociones esperaba que por lo menos fuera la mitad de bueno de lo que era su madre y pudiera contestar esa sencilla pregunta, dirigió su vista hacía el resto de la clase esperando que al menos los Slytherin supieran, pero lo único que vio fue la mano de Hermione agitándose en el aire, Severus la ignoro, no tenia duda que sabia la respuesta, así que siguió con el interrogatorio hacia Potter.

-No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Al parecer no solo físicamente los genes Potter ganaron sino también en la inteligencia, una lástima Lily era brillante, con el recuerdo de su amiga Snape esbozo una sonrisa burlona

-Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

Su reciente buen humor adquirido se esfumaba cuando veía a Hermione dando brinquitos para responder la pregunta.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca-rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

-No lo sé, señor.

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Merlín no era tan difícil haberle leído Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, no sabía que le molestaba más que Potter no supiera ni una sola de las sencillísimas preguntas que le había formulado o que Hermione no se pudiera estar quieta en su lugar tratando de llamar su atención ¡ya hasta de pie se encontraba!, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia, paciencia que se le fue por el retrete cuando Potter contestó

-No lo sé-dijo Harry con calma-. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Obvio que Hermione lo sabía era la bruja más brillante que había conocido, no por nada era su esposa, pero a veces se quedaba muy corta y le ocultaba información importante.

-Siéntate -gritó a Hermione-. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?, Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

En el transcurso de la clase el humor de Snape no mejoro mucho así que no muy justamente se desquito solo con los Gryffindor, pero cuando se pensó que no todo estaba perdido, cuando le satisfizo ver como su ahijado tenía una excelente poción para los furúnculos el chico Neville realizo algo mal en su opción que hizo que toda la clase tuviera agujeros en sus zapatos, la clase había sido un desastre, y Severus solo esperaba que una clase como esta no volviera repetirse en los siguientes siete años.

* * *

**_Es corto y practicamente es casi lo del libro solo puse lo que me imaginaba que Severus pensaba en ese momentoo, espero sus reviews, el sig cap es cuando Severus y Hermione se conocen, tiempo de los merodeadores, en fin..._**

**_nos leemooos_**

**_besiitooos_**

**_bye  
_**


	5. Primeras y no tan primeras impresiones

**_Lamento la tardanza pero se me va esa musa inspiradora que me dice como seguir, y sin ella no sabia como continuar, gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos espero que les guste este cap._**

**_Aclaraciones: Narcissa Malfoy va en el mismo año (sexto) que los Merodeadores y Severus mientras que Lucius, Bella y Andromeda (Andy) van en séptimo_**

* * *

22 de septiembre de 1976

Los pasillos de Hogwarts que daban hacia los jardines estaban tan ruidosos como siempre, es por eso que Severus detestaba esa parte del castillo y prefería las mazmorras. Severus caminaba con paso firme y rápido hacia los invernaderos para la clase de Herbología, quería llegar antes de que lo hiciera la profesora Sprout una bruja joven pero con la cabeza en las nubes.

Snape escucho unas pisadas conocidas y desacelero su paso para que estas las pudieran alcanzar.

-Cissa- dijo Severus a modo de saludo.

-Severus- saludo ella también.

-Sabes aun no lo puedo creer cuatro materias con los Gryffindor, Black y Potter cada año se hacen más odiosos.

-Pues es una realidad y hay que aceptarla, y por supuesto hay superar a esos buenos para nada en todas las materias.

-¿es un reto? ¿Crees que este año puedas ganarle a Potter en DCAO?- dijo Narcissa en tono incrédulo y juguetón

-Tan seguro como que este año no podrás ganarle a Evans en pociones.

Se molestaban entre sí, se picaban su orgullo, solo eso hace que cada uno por su lado diera lo mejor de sí.

-Por cierto ¿ya conociste a la prima de Potter?

-¿Potter tiene familia?, pense que los Black eran de los pocos desafortunados al estar emparentados con ellos.

-Mi pobre y enferma tía Dorea no tiene la culpa de cómo es su hijo, pero si, y al parecer eso por parte de los Potter y no de los Black, pues si no sería prima mía y con Sirius y Regulus tengo por ahora.

-Hablas como si Regulus fuera como su hermano.

-Sabes que es peor aun, tiene esa forma de ser tan parecida a Bella, Sirius es a Andy como Regulus a Bella.

-Falto que tuvieras otro primo tal vez ese hubiera salido tan cuerdo como tú.

Narcissa sonrió mientras doblaban a la izquierda.

-Lo tuve, lamentablemente murió al mes de nacido, no creció mucho para saber si él podía ser mi compañero de juegos como lo son Regulus y Sirius para mis hermanas. Pero no me has contestado ¿la has visto ya?

-Ayer vi a una mujer acompañando al cuarteto de imbéciles, pero no le preste mucha atención pense que era una fan de Black. Pero no comprendo tu interés por la nueva alumna, tú no disfrutas de las habladurías.

-Por supuesto que no pero estoy segura que lo que te diré te interesará.

-Lo dudo _Cissy._

Narcissa Black pocas veces podía discutirle algo a su amigo cuando usaba ese tono y le decía de esa forma, sabía que Severus no quería saber nada que involucrara a los Gryffindor después del altercado que había tenido una semana a tras cuando supuestamente Potter "salvo" a Severus.

-Sev deja que te cuente ¿sí?- dijo Narcissa utilizando un tono similar al que había utilizado él.

Casi nadie sabía de las pocas debilidades que tenía Severus, y las dos curiosamente tenían nombre y apellido. La primera Lily Evans, su mejor amiga de la infancia, su amor platónico y secreto, la que ahora no quería verlo ni en pintura todo por un mal entendido, maldito orgullo Gryffindor del que era poseedora su amiga.

Su otra debilidad era Narcissa Black, su mejor amiga casi hermana, a diferencia de Lily con está no existía otro sentimiento que no fuera hermandad y amistas, con ella podía ser completamente sincero, no le cuestionaba sus amistades ni mucho menos sus decisiones solo se limitaba a pedirle que se cuidara y que también viera por su prometido.

Cissy y Sev se hicieron amigos desde el primer día en Hogwarts ella lucia tan indefensa y enojada en aquel sillón; los gritos de su hermana Bellatrix habían inundado la sala común de Slytherin, solo por que a la pobre niña se le había ocurrido hablar con un hijo muggles de Hufflepuf. Narcissa tenía los ojos brillosos estaba a punto de llorar pero se negaba a hacerlo. Severus que odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, a pesar de su corta edad se había enfrentado con ese tipo de situaciones con las mujeres, en mayor medida con su madre y también con Lily que lloraba seguido por las constantes peleas con su hermana Petunia. Narcissa en cuanto lo vio a su lado le dijo que no lloraría, que no permitiría que su hermana se saliera con la suya y que si tenía los ojos así eran por coraje, por haberla dejado como una niña desobediente en frente de toda la sala común, y lo cumplió Narcissa no soltó ni una sola lagrima, Severus permaneció a su lado hasta que esta se tranquilizo, él no lo expreso en voz alta, pero desde ese momento la admiro era la primera mujer que se negaba a llorar. Ella era diferente a las mujeres con las que había tratado y eso la intrigaba. Narcissa le agradeció que haya permanecido ahí con ella y desde ahí eran casi inseparables, solo lo hacían cuando Sev iba donde se encontraba su otra amiga, la Gryffindor, Con la que Cissa no se llevaba muy bien.

-Te escucho- dijo Severus pues Narcissa no lo iba a dejar hasta que le contara.

-Pues venia del gran comedor junto con Lucius, él me acompañaría a Adivinación, y justo cuando pasábamos por la sala común de Gryffindor vimos discutir a tu amiga Evans junto con la chica nueva.

-¿y cuál era la razón?

Severus quería aparentar que no le importaba, y aunque eso no le debía preocupar mucho pues se trataba de Narcissa con la que estaba hablando, no quería demostrar más de lo debido.

-No sé si te guste oírla.

-¿Entonces para que me dices si no vas a terminar de contarme?.

-No dije que no te lo contaría, solo quiero tu aprobación.

-¿será de utilidad que me entere?

-No precisamente.

-Bien, entonces no quiero enterarme.

-Está bien pero deja que te termine de decir, la prima de Potter tiene carácter, en ningún momento se dejo amedrentar por Evans y la ha puesto en su lugar. Se llama Hermione, Me ha caído bien y se ve que es más sensata que su primo. Por cierto ahí va.

Severus muy discretamente volteo hacia la entrada del invernadero y la vio.

Iba junto con Lupin, los dos iban muy serios platicando como si Lupin le estuviera llamando la atención y ella estuviera escuchándolo a regañadientes, en el momento en el que Severus iba a dejar de verla ella volteo haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. La chica se ruborizo y tropezó con sus propios pies.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Era obvio que si estaban los padres de su mejor amigo, Remus y Sirius era obvio que también su profesor de pociones estaría ahí también. Lo había reconocido al instante, ese aire misterioso, junto con su mirada penetrante que siendo adulto o adolescente le siguió poniendo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo le encantaba fue lo que le hizo saber que era su profesor.

Había sido todo un problema casi existencial haberse dado cuenta que se sentía atraída por el profesor Snape no tenía mucho que lo había descubierto y aceptado, se había tratado de hacerse a la idea de que lo que sentía por su maestro era solo admiración, pero no lo logro cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba más de lo sanamente posible tratando de descubrir que era lo que escondía bajo la túnica que usaba. Se auto regañaba mentalmente por pensar semejantes cosas pero ya era un adolescente y aunque estas cosas era común a su edad no lo era pensar así de sus profesores.

Y ahora lo tenía aquí, de adolescente teniendo la misma edad, aun no se decidía si ahora le resultaba más atractivo o "antes" cuando era mayor. Sabía que algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo este viaje, ahora ya podía perdonar a Ron por este viaje en el tiempo ver así a su profesor no tenia precio.

Trato de mostrarse tranquila y no nerviosa como últimamente lo había hecho, y es que le podrían decir loca, pero ella sentía que había una extraña especia de química entre ellos, su profesor jamás le había dicho nada que se pudiera aplicar a otra cosa que no fuera la escuela pero sus miradas llenas de intensidad y un significado que ella no entendía hacia que se confundiera y pensara en posibilidades a lado de él.

Para Severus la chica era una más de las que había en ese colegio, lo que no entendía era que podía molestar tanto a Lily para que se peleara con ella, si se veía que era inofensiva, incluso Narcissa parecía más peligrosa y nunca habían tenido ningún altercado. Aun así le pareció gracioso que se haya sonrojado con verlo, eso si no le paso por alto ni a Narcissa tampoco que no dejo pasar el momento para hacerle a Severus un comentario al respecto.

-Creo que le has gustado- dijo en tono burlón

Severus se sintió un poco incomodo por lo que dijo Narcissa y trato de quitarle importancia.

-Por Salazar Cissa, apenas me ha visto.

-Sí y se ha sonrojado, se nota que es Gryffindor.

Severus ya no hizo ningún comentario al respecto solo se limito a entrar al invernadero a tomar la clase, Lily se acomodo a su lado pero seguía con la misma actitud sin hablarle y eso le molestaba pues él quería que todo fuera como antes.

Intento ser amable, incluso se ofreció a prestarle sus guantes que ella no llevaba y ni si quiera los acepto, Narcissa hizo un gesto de indignación por la actitud de Lily y con una mirada severa le indico a su amigo que se pusiera los guantes, él lo hizo pues tampoco estaba dispuesto a rebajarse ya la había pedido perdón una y mil veces, si ya no lo perdonaba quedaba en ella aunque a él le doliera.

En el transcurso de la clase se dio cuenta de que la chica nueva, no era cualquier chica, respondía todas las preguntas sin fallar y su concentración estaba en la clase no como sus compañeros que se la pasaban cuchicheando y riéndose, ella de vez en cuando les daba miradas recriminatorias por el ruido.

Después de esa clase tocaba pociones la clase favorita de Severus a diferencia de esta clase Lily decidió sentarse al otro lado del salón y el profesor Slughorn había mando a Hermione a sentarse a lado de su alumno estrella, para que fuera más fácil ponerse al corriente.

Durante la teoría Hermione estaba atenta y ansiosa por responder cada una de las preguntas que el profesor hacía, y este ya la estaba empezando a tener en buena estima. A Severus le pareció graciosa la forma en la que se movía de la silla como si fuera una serpiente lista para atacar, o en este caso para alzar la mano y decir primero la respuesta.

Cuando fue la practica Hermione por fin lo volteo a ver de nuevo y Severus al sentir su mirada volteo también.

-Hola soy Hermione- dijo rápidamente.

-Severus- dijo el estrechando su mano.

Narcissa se asomo a ver a la castaña que esta le regreso la mirada con interés.

-Ella es Narcissa- la presento

-Hermione

Después de las presentaciones Hermione fue al estante donde se encontraban los ingredientes que usarían, en esta ocasión le tocaba a Narcissa ir, pero en cambio hizo que Severus fuera.

Severus regreso detrás de Hermione y vio como esta empezaba a ordenar todo justo por como lo iba a empezar a usar, le sorprendió ver eso ya que él hacía exactamente eso y no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera igual que él, pero era solo una coincidencia.

Él acomodo sus cosas al igual que ella, Hermione se quedo viendo fijamente al pizarrón memorizando las instrucciones, Severus no necesitaba ni si quiera verlas, el ya había hecho todas las pociones que había hasta en los libros de séptimo e incluso había encontrado formas más efectivas de realizarlas y con los mismo resultados así que se dispuso a empezar su trabajo.

Minutos después vio como la chica de su lado cortaba y mezclaba con tal precisión que daba miedo estaba tan abstraído en su poción y lo hacía con tanta dedicación que hizo que Severus también se quedara viéndola por varios segundo más de lo que hubiera sido normal.

Él minutos antes termino la poción, le había quedado perfecto como siempre, volteo a la poción de Narcissa y vio que había quedado bastante aceptable incluso era posible que le hubiera quedado mejor que a Lily, escucho como Slughorn felicitaba a Lily y sonrió ante esto. En cuanto fue hasta donde se encontraban ellos tres felicito a Narcissa que fue la primera en revisar, y después reviso la de Snape que no era nada raro que fuera el único que le saliera a la perfección, pero no fue el único la chica nueva, Hermione le había salido tan bien como a Severus, él se sorprendió nadie podía compararse a él en pociones así que inspecciono la poción de su compañera y si el color, el olor y los vapores eran iguales a los suyo, sonrió ante esto un poco de competencia no le haría mal a nadie.

-Has tenido un buen maestro de pociones ¿no es así?- comento Snape

Hermione le sonrió y contesto

-El mejor de todos.

* * *

**_Bueno ¿qué les parecio? ojala que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo =) espero sus reviews!_**

**_Nos leemoos_**

**_besooos_**

**_bye_**


End file.
